


My Body Is a Temple

by justanotherpunk



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Body Modification, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/pseuds/justanotherpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hey Josh," Tyler mutters soft, like he doesn't want to wake Josh if he's sleeping. (he's not. How could he be?) "Let's find a tattoo parlor."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"What? I thought you had a guy back home." He asks, even as he's pulling up a search on his phone.</i></p><p>  <i>"I do but I want something..." Tyler stops, watching the water crawling up the shore and then receding again, "different."  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body Is a Temple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/gifts).



> un-beta'd

**12:24 pm**

July is miserable. It's hot, it's humid, and Josh and Tyler are traveling constantly. Though, Josh muses, it could be worse. 

They could be in the van, with it's cracked vinyl seats and broken AC.

As it is, it's not so bad. The hotel they're in for the weekend is nice, facing the beach, room survive, and a wide screen tv mounted on the opposite side of Josh's bed. 

The queen bed that he and Tyler are sharing right now, pressed together from shoulder to hip, eating ice pops in a way that could be considered vulgar if it weren't for the heat of the drowsy way they moved. 

It's around the time they finish their sweets that Josh notices something is up. Tyler looks deep in thought, hands skimming over his chest in a way that's got Josh rooted to the spot. 

He feels his cheeks staining red and thinks about how Tyler probably doesn't even know what he's doing. 

He's hard. 

Half hard, anyways, watching the way Tyler's hand moves more than he's watching the movie. (Which he'll feel bad about later, since Tyler had picked 101 Dalmatians knowing it was Josh's favorite) 

But Tyler doesn't seem to be paying attention either, instead he's staring intently at the water through the balcony doors. His brow is furrowed in deep concentration and Josh feels panic slowly building, blotting out his arousal. What the _hell_ could Tyler be thinking about that's got him looking like that?" 

"Hey Josh," Tyler mutters soft, like he doesn't want to wake Josh if he's sleeping. (he's not. How could he be?) "Let's find a tattoo parlor."

"What? I thought you had a guy back home." He asks, even as he's pulling up a search on his phone.

"I do but I want something..." Tyler stops, watching the water crawling up the shore and then receding again, "different." 

"Different how?" Josh's eyes are wide, staring as Tyler's pinky scraped across one of his nipples. His throat feels dry. 

Tyler finally looks at him, big brown eyes focusing on him in a way that leaves chills on the nape of Josh's neck. "I've just been thinking," he sighs, brushing past his nipple again, "Since you got your nose pierced." 

And suddenly Josh gets it, and he goes hard so fast it leaves him dizzy. Tyler wants a piercing.

Tyler wants a _nipple_ piercing.

And Josh? Josh wants Tyler to leave so he can jerk off (fervently) in peace. 

"Yeah." He croaks, staring at his phone and willing his dick to just _calm the fuck down_ before his best friend notices. "I found a couple places. We can check them out in the morning." 

"Cool." Tyler says, settling back down into the bed and closing his eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem." Josh manages, reaching for his shirt and a clean pair of basketball shorts that he's pretty sure actually belong to Zack, "I'm like mad sweaty, so is it cool if I shower?"

Tyler's response is slurred, like once he got what he wanted he couldn't be bothered to stay awake anymore.

Josh turns the shower as cold as he can stand it, and has a hand on his dick before he's even fully under the spray. He thinks about tiny silver rings and what they'd look like against Tyler's skin, what they'd feel like in his mouth. 

He comes three times, muffling moans against his free hand and washes quickly, trying to mask the scent of sex before he crawls into bed.

His mind is racing, wondering if Tyler will want him there when he gets it done, or will just show him after. 

He falls asleep wondering which one would be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> im not even writing that stupid pizza fic anymore im just attempting to wrestle it into submission
> 
> until then i write semi-kink fic to get through my bad moods and kind of hope more people write kink fic


End file.
